Hellbound
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Fifty sentences of a relationship going to hell--literally. Lucifer x Constantine. Written for 1sentence.


Title: Hellbound

Pairing: Lucifer x John Constantine

Rating: M

Theme Set: Epsilon

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Constantine or of the Hell Blazer series.

Warnings: Semi-graphic violent and porn related stuff ahead. Liberal use of the f-word. Edited a bit for FF, but the original is on my LJ.

* * *

#01--Motion

John goes through the motions of a typical day and tries to ignore the oily footprints that openly displays the evidence he is being followed.

#02--Cool

He expects to feel heat when Lu touches him, but instead feels a cool electric shiver that makes every hair on his body stand at attention.

#03--Young

John glares at the white-suited man blocking his path and attempts to move around him when the bastard's hand snakes out and grabs the scruff of his neck before bellowing, "Come on, sonny, the night's young after all," in a cheerful voice that belies sin, destruction, and lust.

#04--Last

Each and every damned time John finds himself pinned beneath him while panting and almost enjoying himself (before realizing with stone cold clarity he was screwing the Devil), yet he always tells himself it's the last time--that next time he'll employ his free will and refuse--but in the end, John never learns from experience.

#05--Wrong

The demon had gotten away from him and John was running down the alley as if the hounds of hell were nipping at his heels, and they sort of were when suddenly he came across two completely different directions--left or right--in the ribbons of bricks and cement; on impulse John chooses left where he finds not the worthless piece of shit minion but the real deal with Lu's eyes flashing dangerously in the darkness as he asks nonchalantly, "Wrong turn, John?"

#06--Gentle

When Lu throws John onto the bed and proceeds to rip into his clothes; the cotton sheets beneath him is the only thing gentle about it.

#07--One

One fateful night, John decides not to play Lu's little game of tolerance and gives the asshole a faceful of holy water instead of a kiss when Lu turns to him with his skin still smoking--still smiling--and whispers, "You haven't seen the last of me, John. I'll leave only because I'm feeling nice and nothing more."

#08--Thousand

"Out of all the thousands upon thousands of souls in hell, Ill love you best," Lu chuckles as John almost chokes on the scotch in disgust.

#09--King

Each man was a king in his own right; Lucifer naturally being the ruler of hell and John Constantine the best exorcist of his age, but personally, John doesn't give a shit about the labels themselves.

#10--Learn

John had obviously never used his mouth _this_ way before, but Lucifer appreciated that he was learning the technique rather quickly, and now the next step was to actually get John to enjoy it.

#11--Blur

The city lights of LA become a blur courtesy of the evil angel's ebony wings as Lucifer deliriously and John hesitantly fly through the air with one sole thought in mind: _asshole better not let me fall_

#12--Wait

Wrists slashed, hope lost, and fleeting seconds running off the clock_; _all John can do is wait for Lu's no doubt grand entrance.

#13--Change

The shoves and mandatory protests soon turn into pathetic whimpers and little cries of agony-laced pleasure as their dance begins yet again, something which Lucifer definitely remarks on, "You never change...do you, John?

#14--Command

"John," the fiend drawls, "come over here," Lucifer commands indicating with a rolling finger that he come over to where he was standing, but Johns legs lock in place yet tremble as they do; eyes darting towards the door like when a small child hesitates to approach a disciplinarian father because of a belt in his hand, "Now," John he hisses, "I get mean when I repeat myself twice."

#15--Hold

Like every human being, John got lonely some times and longed for the contact of another, however getting mockingly held by the Devil was a poor pathetic substitute.

#16--Need

John expects that he is indeed a masochist with a deep psychological need to be used and abused, something that Lu exploits to the last possible extent.

#17--Vision

The pressure on John's throat is crushing as his vision darkens courtesy of Lus two meaty hands around his throat and all he can remember before he loses consciousness with the faintest wisp of a thought process that he better not wake up in hell.

#18--Attention

Pain blooms throughout John Constantines body under Lucifer's unrelenting thrusts as he digs deeper and deeper into his body; in the meantime John decides to boredly study the wall to take his mind off the semi-consensual rape (if such a term existed), something that annoys Lu to no end, when the demon growls in his face and warns, "Pay attention when I fuck you."

#19--Soul

"That'll be...fifteen dollars," John said to the veiled, dark-clothed, and slightly loopy old woman as she swiped a typical religious icon with no real value or special powers from his outstretched hand (though she didnt need to know that tidbit of information) and he isn't surprised in the least when Lu suddenly pops up beside him on a bar stool with the tart observation, "That the going rate for your soul these days?"

#20--Picture

John almost feels sorry for the photographer that decides to snap a quick picture of them without permission while out on the immense boulevard when all he gets for his efforts is a near middle-aged dying man in a slightly rumpled suit and a big tall black streak that defies explanation though John guesses from the photographer's point of view that he could have _sworn _there was a rather odd gentleman in white standing next to him, and for this unintended peek into the unexplainable, John knows the poor guy will be killed by demon spawn.

#21--Fool

John knows he must look like a fool while down on his knees praying the Act of Contrition for his many misdeeds after the night _he_ just had; a night which included but was not limited to: vandalism, public drunkenness, indecent exposure in an elevator (because Lu couldnt wait), and even proposition as the fiend tried to pawn John off to some guy with frosted tips and no less than eight studs in his ears just to be an ass.

#22--Mad

After _that _incident, John almost loses his temper and turns over in his mind the possibility of introducing Lu to his fist, but then he decides it wouldn't be a smart idea to get the demon actually mad.

#23--Child

When Lu rips through his personal space and snarls into his ear; John, dying and profoundly alone, almost loses it completely--astounded that he could be reduced to a simpering child in an instant.

#24--Now

Gasping for breath on the wet hydrotherapy room floor, finally able to _breathe_ at all without a slight telltale ache in his lungs, John wonders what to do now with Lu's gift.

#25--Shadow

John knows that he's a shadow of his former self with bags under his eyes and cold sweat coating his pores as his empties the scarlet coating his lungs into the sink's drain courtesy of his great hacking coughs when a sudden voice titters in his mind, _Soon enough, John_ and he grows so angry at his failing body and at that degenerate sitting comfortably in some pitch-black corner of hell watching his suffering and licking his chops in anticipation; he attacks the mirror with his fists until there's nothing left but glittering shards of glass.

#26--Goodbye

John's such a mess tonight that Papa Midnite of all people has to lay a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "You can refuse him, John. You don't need to deal with his shit on this plane," his accented words tumble into his ear when all of a sudden John gets up from the chair and blindly moves towards the exit; he can literally _feel_ Lu's presence in the club, "Goodbye," he whispers over his shoulder with the painful awareness that simply refusing him wont be enough to stop him.

#27--Hide

He manages to put on a good front when Lu first encounters him on the mortal plane which included meaningless banter, being pressed up into tight corners, and inappropriate touching, but as soon as John steps through his apartment's door; he breaks down in a puddle of sobs when he realizes there's nowhere to hide.

#28--Fortune

John rips the overly hard little folded cookie apart and slides the sheet of paper out from the sugary wreckage where he is beyond horrified to read _You and your beloved will be together a long time_ and automatically looks over the table at the Chinese restaurant he is sitting at with his mouth agape as his opaque brown and Lu's defiled heavenly blue gazes clash together when the smug fuck begins to chuckle, "It's written in the stars, Johnny-boy," while John prays somewhere deep in his heart that your beloved can somehow mean Angela.

#29--Safe

"You can keep everyone safe except yourself, right John?" and John can only mange a gasp in response as the fiend's fingers go to his fly.

#30--Ghost

Lu is pale like a freakish ghost with his immaculate unspotted suit and that chilly white pallor to his skin prompting John to say, "Stop haunting me already, damn it!" he yells so loud that several nosy pedestrians look over their shoulders to see exactly _who_ was screaming as if their life depended on it to which the other replies with a smirk, "Come on, sonny, you can do better than that. That sounds like a line from a bad story..."

#31--Book

John looks down at the illustration of the fallen angel in the book and after taking in the lithe rippling muscles and thick black-shoulder length hair; John snorts that the artist's romantic conception looks nothing like the real deal.

#32--Eye

Years before, when John was a kid, he used to close his eyes and then reopen them again, the awful images of demon minions used to disappear...but that same trick doesn't work on _him_.

#33--Never

When Lucifer drags him across the floor like some stray piece of luggage that had managed to get away from its true destination; John begins to get anxious and it crosses his mind to start pleading, but he would never willingly give the bastard that much satisfaction.

#34--Sing

It was never more disturbing nor awkward when Lucifer actually sings, and then admitting to himself that he wasnt half-bad, however John supposed he shouldn't be surprised; he _was_ once an angel.

#35--Sudden

Lu enjoys scaring Constantine; striking out suddenly like a snake to capture his lips as if they were tasty prey; the closest he becomes to being playful.

#36--Stop

John's too much of a fucking coward to tell him to stop like a good Christian should when his serpentine tongue licks his earlobe...not that he was a good Christian to begin with.

#37--Time

It suddenly occurs to him that when Satan himself descends from the air like an inverted version of Christ ascending into the heavens as John's head starts to swim from a lack of blood that hes completely out of time.

#38--Wash

John washes himself in the shower the first time Lu fucks him and scrubs his skin so hard that he draws blood when he soon realizes in mute though not especially surprised horror that the superficial scrapes arent the only places he's bleeding from.

#39--Torn

Still in the shower's burning mist, John marvels with silent sobs at the torn skin Lu left behind, however after the second, third, and fourth time; John didn't bother with petty tears--it was what it was.

#40--History

John would rather be tortured with a steaming hot poker than get Lu started on the good ol' days when human paranoia of the Devil was at an all time high so as not to have his ear talked off for the next six hours.

#41--Power

He knows he plays this deadly game to see which of the two possesses more power, and John knows that he's losing, but like a gambler waiting for his luck to change; he keeps playing.

#42--Bother

"Don't bother me tonight, Lu," John sighs with his nose nearly touching the table as he slumps inside the booth; insulted by the Powers that Be keeps allowing this fiend to continue courting him like a goddamned suitor.

#43--God

As the pastel wisps of clouds surround him when his soul finally reaches the Gates of Paradise; John is so overwhelmed by love that he can even hear the celestial voices of the angels (he's never been this close to God in all of his meaningless life) when all of a sudden a bone shattering pain returns him to his body as the Devil plunges his hands into his cancer-ridden lungs to remove his golden ticket to heaven.

#44--Wall

The wall supports him because it has no choice; the _only_ thing that supports him (certainly not God) as the ultimate evil slowly approaches him; "Hello, John," the fiend greets him with the familiar usage of his name as he inches closer and closer to his prize, "John, hello..."

#45--Naked

John knows he definitely shouldn't brag about the fact that he has seen the Devil himself naked; hard with desire just for him.

#46--Drive

The mangy and slowly starving to death cat is under his tires before he even has the opportunity to stop and a chuckle from the passenger seat announces Lu's presence before the demon says in a sing-song voice, "Yet one more sin, Johnny-boy," and John is so startled he almost wrecks the car--which was probably Lu's plan all along.

#47--Harm

John was definitely on Death's door as he stared into the contorted hateful face above him with that lethal switchblade the thug carried suddenly two inches from his throat when suddenly the guy goes up like a Roman candle and runs screaming and flaming all the way down the street; John groans low in his throat when he catches a glimpse of his rescuer prompting the weak question, "Whyd you do that, Lu? Dont you _want_ me in hell anymore?" and with a wicked wall-eyed leer the fiend replies, "All in good time, John. But, in the meantime, I dont want my property fucking harmed."

#48--Precious

Lucifer nicks John's jaw line with his teeth for the chance to lick up the mortal's precious blood and is infinitely amused that John doesn't even flinch at the intrusion of pain; he's obviously taught him well.

#49--Hunger

While out and about in the concrete jungle; John ignores the hunger in his gut simply because he considers walking into the nearest TGI Fridays with the Devil attached to his arm a major health hazard.

#50--Believe

Call John delusional, but deep down inside, he still considers himself a good person, (though not a saint by any means) and doesn't believe he deserves any of this, still Lucifer enjoys breaking down this belief apart nut and bolt while all the while believing he knows John better than he knows himself.


End file.
